Obsidian Love
by Marieko
Summary: We all know Inu Yasha. We know his brother and his sisters. His sisters? Two girls appear out of nowhere claiming to be the dog demon's older sisters. Can they be trusted?
1. Inu Yasha, I am your sister

Author: FINALLY! My first InuYasha fic. The characters I own are Meiome and Sarako. Later on you will meet the characters I co-own, Blue and Raeina. I do not own Inu Yasha.

* * *

Inu Yasha slashes with the Tetseiga at the demon seductress Meiome. She blocks with her sword that was also her hand. (Sorta like Edward scissor hands gone killer) Meiome giggles "That the best you got, Dog boy?"

Koga runs into the clearing seeing that Kagome is injured and Inu Yasha is battling what looks like a black haired girl with swords for hands, her red hair flowing behind her as if the battle is in water. Koga shouts, "Inu Yasha! What the hell are you doing? You let her hurt Kagome and it looks like she's gonna kill you. You little idiot freak! You can get yourself killed on your own time, but don't endanger Kagome!"

"What did you call me you coward? Come say that to my face!" Meiome, fed up with being ignored cut at Inu, making a gash in his arm.

Suddenly Kagome jumps up when just a moment ago she was passed out. She shouts with a cold voice "Hey! Idiots! If you don't stop your endless bickering we are all going to die. And if that happens I'll chop your dead carcasses into bits and feed them to the hounds of Hell!" Both of the boys looked like Kagome sprouted another head. "Well, don't just stand there, Kill her!"

At which point they snapped out of it and started fighting the Evil Demon. Shippo (starring at Kagome) saw something strange, Kagome started glowing. A ghost-like thing stepped out of her and materialized. It was a girl a little taller than Inu Yasha; she had white hair with black streaks. Her eyes were a blue-gray colour; she had dog ears (that look like cat ears) and a big fluffy tail. She was wearing a black Kimono with a silver under kimono, a matching ribbon loosely tying her hair back.

" Whaa…!" Shippo exclaimed in surprise. Miroku and Sango turned around to see what was wrong. When they saw the girl they started gaping.

"What are you staring at?" The mysterious girl looked towards the fighting and drew out an obsidian blade. It was almost as big as she was, made completely of obsidian except for a silver metal lining around the edge making it sharper and stronger. It had carvings on the blade that no one could recognize, except that they looked like some sort of runic language. As if trying to make a point she swiped the sword in the air making a sort of B sharp note ring. She ran towards the fight and cut at Meiome, chopping of her sword hand. She doubled back and let Inu Yasha make the killing blow to Meiome.

He and Koga came up to her and asked/screamed "who the heck are you?"

"'bout time you people asked, I am Sarako, also called Obsidian Butterfly." She looked at InuYasha "I am also your sister" She said smiling.


	2. Immortal Soul

Author: second chappy!

* * *

She drew out a blade the length of her arm "this is Tensaga, the blade made from our father's fang, my mother was a wolf demon also called Obsidian Butterfly, and this was her sword." She said pointing to the Obsidian Blade.

"My father was taken from our world to this world when Blue was born. My mom died one moon ago. Her dying words were, 'Use the key to find your brothers, only then can you use the Tensaga.' and then I came here, with of coarse my sister who is her somewhere… Blue!"

Out of the forest bounded a short (4'9) girl with long white hair, and she had blue eyes.

Just then Kagome comes to and groans. Inu and Koga runs to her, glaring at each other when they both reach to help her sit up, "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" groaned Kagome, blinking.

Sarako went to her and said in a soothing voice "Hello Kagome. I am Sarako, Inu Yasha's older sister."

Kagome squinted, suspiciously, "Inu Yasha doesn't have a sister."

"Well technically I'm his half sister, and we just met, but yeah… this is my sister Blue, also a half-sister of Inu Yasha"

"Hello" said Blue, a tone in her voice that said she's not a trusting person.

"Hi"

Sarako helped Kagome to sit up. She then took an herb out of her pocket "Chew this it will help you feel better."

Inu Yasha kicked it out of Sarako's hand "How do we know it isn't poison?" He said accusingly

Sarako picked it up and tore of a piece to eat and gave the rest to Kagome, glairing at him "Its feverfew, and healing herb." She stood up like she was pulled be strings, Then she sniffed the air and growls. "Something stinks!"

Blue sniffs the air too. "It smells like Dinosaur dung."

Along the path came Sesshomaru, the girl Rin, and the lizard thingy (which apparently smells like dinosaur poo)

Inu Yasha puts his hand on Tetseiga. "What are you doing here?"

"We felt something from another world here" Said Sesshomaru in his old calm voice (I might be getting Kurama from YYH mixed up with him but I don't know...)

"That would be us" steps in the alleged Inu Yasha sister. "I am Sarako, and this is Blue, we are your older sisters"

Sesshomaru blinked. "Inu Yasha is this you're idea of a joke?"

"It isn't a joke" Sarako says "I have proof." She again draws out the blade, that is a twin to Inu's and Shesshi's. "Tensaga, made of my fathers fang, it is time to show these idiots your power. Spirit call!" Her hair was blown back by a wind and a strange shape arose from the dead body of Meiome, it was her spirit.


	3. flight of the Bakas

Author: this is the third chapter.

* * *

"Spirit of the dead I command you go forth, into the death bed of inhumanity. Fall!" The spirit then started rising until it disappeared.

Sarako fell, forcing Blue to ketch her. "Sis you okay?"

"Sure, just tired." She said

"See what you made her do you Bakas! If she passes out I will cut out that eye of yours and make you eat it you Dung smelling pretty boy!" Blue says drawing a sword that grew to about five feet.

"Blue don't scare them, I'm fine. Shesh squirt they must think we are crazy!" Miroku starts laughing while Sango says "that's an understatement." Shippo's practically hyperventilating from laughter.

Sarako stands up. "The sun's setting shouldn't we be setting camp"

"What's this 'we' you're talking about?" Asked Fluffy (Sesshomaru is to long to Wright so he is now fluffy.)

"It's Inu Yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Koga, Me, Blue, and you and your people, that is 'we'"

"I don't think so" He says and walks away

"Fine be that way! Idiot Fluffy." More fits of laughter and out of breath 'fluffy's' in sewed.

Inu Yasha and Kagome start setting up camp while Sarako and Blue set up their pallets.

"You know just cause you're my supposed half sister doesn't mean you can trail around us." Inu Yasha said testily

"One, what will get you to believe I'm your sister? Sit up and bark? Two, I can do what ever I want to."

After a while when people have stopped their out bursts of giggling they eat dinner. Inu Yasha refuses to let Sarako and Blue eat the food

"Inu Yasha let they have some food the came all the way to see you!"

"Kagome You do know she possessed you"

"WHAT!" Screamed the girl turning to Sarako who was sipping tea

"I had to or else Koga and Inu would have killed you all."

"I had to or else Koga and Inu would have killed you all."

"My name is Inu Yasha. Inu. Yasha. Not Inu."

"Whatever"

"Ehhrr" He growled. Sarako's eyes slit a deep growl escaped her. Her fluffy tail rose and she went on all fours. Blue pulled out a whip with wicked hooks on the ends

"Is that a challenge?"

It is what you make it" whispered Sarako

Inu Yasha lunged at her. Giving her no time to draw her sword, forcing her to duck. As he was flying over her she kicked out making him soar over her and land into a tree. She then drew her Obsidian blade as Inu Yasha slipped and fell hard, to the ground. He steadily got up.

Before he could attack they herd a female voice ask "Sarako! Why do you always start the fun fights without me?"


	4. Dog fight

Shippo, Miroku and Sango turned to see a girl dressed like Sarako and Blue, Only with Black hair that faded to light blue pulled back in a pony tail that ends at her ankles. She had a red under dress.

"Hello Raeina, what took you so long?" Sarako asked without turning around.

"It was hard to find a key that came to this world."

"This is the second time you mentioned a key. What do you mean?" asked Miroku

"To go from dimension to dimension you need a key to open the gates of time, there is usually one key to each dimension. Except this one. Inu Yasha's and my father made one, one only he and his blood could use, and since Blue is so small and part of blood the key accepted her and I as one person." said Sarako

"So who are you?" Miroku addressed the girl.

"I am Raeina, also called Poison Fire. I am Sarako's half sister by mother, full wolf demon."

After this intro, Sarako sighed and said. "Inu Yasha. We are at a stand still and I don't feel like having to try and kill you so let's call it a draw."

He squinted suspiciously but put up his sword. Sarako followed suit. Blue was the last to put up her weapon.

"Do you still disbelieve that I am your sister?" Sarako casually asked

Inu Yasha shrugged and muttered "Just keep your distance."

"Fine. Be that way." Sarako retorted. The three sisters moved to another part of the clearing. They begin to talk

"Stubborn piece of pond scum. Why is it that no one believes me?" asked Sarako to no one in particular.

"Yeah. Can't he see the signs? Same temper, same stubbornness, same idiocy. How could he not believe you?" taunted Blue.

"Don't forget sister dearest, your related to him too." pointed out Sarako. Blue doesn't answer, but rather stares into the distance. "What are you looking at?"

Her eyes follow to where her sister was looking. She was following Koga with her eyes. "Ohhh. Someone's got a crush." she says in a sing-song voice. "Blue and Koga sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes luv, then comes marriage, then comes Koga with a baby carriage!"

"Shut up Sarako!"

"I'm gonna go tell him." Raeina said, getting up and running towards the unknowing wolf.

Blue tackles her to the ground shouting loudly. "You ass! If you utter one word I will skin you alive you shit for brains!"

Sarako watches with a big smile on her face. Raeina turns so that she is digging her elbow in Blue's stomach. Blue begin strangling Raeina. That are equally matched, Raeina more experienced but Blue faster.

Sarako lifts them up by their collars. Dragging them away from each other. They made choking sounds. "I know how much you love to fight but no one needs to be dead. Raeina, promise Blue you will not tell her secret."

"I promise."


	5. Curses

Author: Sorry it took so long, I already have the story written, it just didn't feel like copying it down in the computer. But I've decided to do it today instead of cleaning my room (so what if I'm lazy, you got a problem with that?)

* * *

"Good, now when I put you down you better not hurt each other, 'k?" Sarako ordered.

"Okay."

"Good girls." She drops them. Both of her sisters glare at each other menacingly, but neither make a move to harm the other.

It is at this point Fluffy (aka Sesshoumaru) walks into the camp "What is going on here? It sounded like an animal was dying."

"Like we'd need your help." growled Inu Yasha.

"It was just my numbskull sisters fighting that's all." smiled Sarako encouragingly.

Fluffy looked blankly at Raeina. "Is this another of my 'Sisters'?" he asked with no emotion.

"No, She's our half sister on my mother's side and WHY THE HECK DO YOU PEOPLE NOT BELIEVE THAT I'M YOUR FRIGGIN SISTER? This key says proves we are of the same blood!" she says drawing out a silver key made of bone that glinted in the moonlight.

Inu Yasha touched it. "This is how you got here?"

"yep."

Kagome reached out to touch it but pulled her had back quickly "Ow! It burned me!"

"It will only let the blood of it's maker touch it. This proves I am telling the truth."

"How do we know your telling the truth? It could be a spell for just Inu Yasha and I and then you and your sisters." Sesshoumaru stated.

"Goddess! What the heck is wrong with you-" with this she went into another language that no one knew but her sisters. With each word Raeina's mouth dropped a little lower and Blue started laughing uncontrollably.

"What did you just say?" Fluffy asked, slightly miffed.

"Basically she just cursed at you." replied Raeina. The dog demon narrowed his eyes and growled. "Two guys in less than twenty minuets have wanted to kill you Sarako, is that a new record?" her sister asked.

Sesshoumaru lunged at Sarako. She ducked, causing her opponent to land behind her. She was crouched on all fours, weaponless. He went for his sword, but found it missing.

Blue held it up as Raeina announced "This battle is between Sarako, Blue, and I against Sesshomaru-san and anyone who would like to stand up now and help him." Unsurprisingly no one stood up. "Rules: No swords or other long distant weapons; Only whips, daggers, mystic powers and hand to had."

Raeina took off her arrows as Blue took off her sword. Then she reached into her kimono and pulled out morning stars, a club, little vials of liquid, large throwing stars and some other weapons no one had a name for. "Done." she said. A few people's eyes were wide and a few mouths were open. How the hell could she hide that many deadly objects?

"One, two, FIGHT!"


	6. Powers Revealed

Author: Two at one! Damn I'm good!

* * *

The tree girls circled Sesshomaru, Blue taking out the whip and snapping it in the air menacingly. Raeina gestured for Fluffy to attack. He jumps at her as she kicks with both feet into his gut, then flips and lands behind him in a crouch. She swings the leg to trip him, but he jumps and smacks her with the heal of his palm, hard enough to send her flying into a tree.

Blue flicks her whip, which landed on his arm, the hooks dragging into the skin. He gasped at the pain, then grabbed the whip away, hitting her in the face with the handle.

By this time Raeina is up but Sarako gestures that it is her turn. She murmurs "Tun, Ah, Uh." A dark shape passes over the moon. It descends, picking up speed. Everyone could see now that it was a huge shadow butterfly. It went at Sesshy, striking him. When it came back up it had blood on it's fangs.

During that time Raeina had pushed him to the ground, Blue had her whip in a half noose around his neck to hold him still, and Sarako had a dagger drawing a little blood from his neck. "We win" she says She backs away to let her opponent get up "Very good, no one hurts Raeina and Blue without being very good."

"That wasn't really a fare fight." pointed out Sango "You had more in numbers and you said no long distant weapons, yet Blue used a whip.

" If you were willing to help him he would not have been over powered so easily." said Blue.

"What's done is done, no one is seriously injured, so let's just sit down and try not to fight anymore." said Sarako, calmly.

After they sat down Miroku asked "What was that…thing you called, Sarako?"

"A Shadow Butterfly, Blue can call a Snow Phoenix, and Raeina can call a Dream Dragon."

They nod even though they have no idea what they are.

"So do you believe we are your sisters yet?"

"No."

You could almost see steam come out of her ears. Her fists were clenched. Her eyes turned to a blood red and her pupil split. Raeina touched her shoulder. Sarako turned to her and growled. Raeina started mumbling in the other language and little by little Sarako relaxed. She breathed a sigh and leaned back. "Why?" she asked.

"Why not?" She glared but stayed the same. Inu Yasha continued "I'll let you stay near our camp and stuff but I cannot trust you."

"I do not trust you at all, even if you are a sibling you are an enemy." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Fine." she said, choosing that moment to storm off.

Her sisters rose and began to walk away "Goodnight Everyone."


	7. Denial

In the morning there was a little table set up with lots of vials and chemical stuff on it. (Don't I sound so professional)

"What's this?" asked Miroku.

"My lab. Lots of potions and…other things are made here." Sarako glanced at Blue pointedly. She was mixing some blue liquid with boiling red liquid that made a maroon liquid that looked like what was in one of the vials Blue keeps on her person at all times (liquid, isn't that a fun word?). What it is… no one knows…not even Blue. Sarako was just getting everything in order (she was at this moment contemplating whether to do it by colour or potency)

Shippo ran by chasing Kirara. She ducked under the table but he tripped and rammed his head into the table. He knocked over a green and a purple vial, which fell on him. "Oh my God! Are you okay?" Sarako's question was met with an odd occurrence. Shippo started growing! Sarako's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide. Raeina walked in, took in the sceen and said "Uh-oh"

Shippo was now 6'4, a little taller than Sarako (and a lot taller than Blue tehe) His hair was long too, in a pony tail that ended at his shoulders. His face had elongated, as he lost his baby fat. His green eyes were no longer wide, but tilted up a bit. His tail was long and fluffy and at that moment was curled around him. His clothes had (magically) grown with him, though he was thurally soaked from the potion. "Wha…What Happened?"

"Um, well apparently dragons blood and powder of fox tooth mixed with the spring of cleanleness makes a growing potion…at least for you. Um, Look on the bright side! If any of Blue's poisons had gotten mixed in you might be a big puddle of acid and stained flesh!" Sarako was really hoping no one would hurt her.

"oh, Sarako, you know that's not possible. I ran out of Macalacious oil last month."

Miroku raise his eyebrow, wondering if that was an attempt at humor, or if she really was that crazy. Shippo just shrugged.

Inu Yasha and Kagome came in "What was all that screeming about? Whoa! Shippo?" Kagome stared surprised.

"What the Heck happened!" Inu Yasha tried the direct approach.

"Um, I just want to say I didn't do it! It was an accident!" Sarako REALLY didn't like the look in Inu Yasha's eyes.

After much yelling, accusations, and arguing they were seated on logs outside (Sarako was seated high in a tree so no one could hurt her)

Shippo was amazed at how tall he was, though he still wasn't used to it (The bumps on his head for not ducking down when he should have were evidence of that) "So, is this permanent?" he asked.

"I don't know, I'll try to find a cure if you want me to." Sarako answered

He didn't answer as he was too enthralled with looking, I mean REALLY looking at his thumb (wait…I'm sorry that's something **I** do when I'm spacing…but yeah)

Raeina went over to the tree Sarako was sitting in and kicked it. "AHHH!" Sarako fell out "What the heck was that for!"

"We need to talk." Blue came to help usher her sister into the forest where they could talk privately.

"What's up?" Sarako asked casually.

"Your acting strange." said Raeina.

"Yeah, I don't think your hiding from Inu Yasha's wrath, you weren't afraid of him whenever you guys were fighting, in fact you usually provoke him. What are you hiding from?" asked the shortest sister.

"N…nothing. I really don't know what you guys are talking about." Sarako said, trying to be nonchalant.

"Right, and I'm the easter bunny." scoffed Blue.

"Oh! Oh! Then can I have one of those chocolate little eggs! I need chocolate!" Sarako said jumping up and down. She was hit in the head by Blue. "OWIE! That HURT!" she yelled, tears coming up from her eyes.

"Stop being a wuss and tell us the truth!" Blue yelled at her sister.

"Yeah! We notice the way you've been staring at Shippo!" Raeina added.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, What?" Sarako stood, crossing her arms "You think I have a thing for Shippo?"

"Well duh, we're not stupid you know." Raeina answered.

"Oh, yeah well I'm not stupid either! I've seen the way YOU look at Sesshoumaru!"

"WHAT?" Blue yelled turning to Raeina "And you were making fun of me for having a crush on Koga?"

"I don't know what your talking about. I do not like Fluf- I mean Seshoumaru."

"Fine! Then I don't like Shippo."

Blue looked around confused "No fair! I admitted I like Koga, I can't take it back now."

"Sure you can." said Sarako "If SHE is refusing to admit being googley eyed at 'Fluffy' then you can not be googley eyed at Koga."

"Fine! Then I don't like Koga." all of them turned around to stomp off in opposite directions.


	8. Secrets

Author: I know, i havent updated in FOREVER. I had to force myself to update today. But i got it done! YAY!

* * *

Raeina heads deeper into the forest cursing about stupid people, Sarako headed to the lake and Blue went back to camp.

Blue's POV

I walk sneakily to the lab…maybe they can pretend they don't have hearts (or libido's whatever) I can't. I glare at the safe by our table, this is the only thing standing in my way. I crouch down and move the circular lock to the left, I hear a click and begin to move it to the right. After a few second another click is heard. Just one more. I move it to the left again and a last click is sounded as the door swings open. A book is held inside.

On the front is the word 'PRIVATE, DANGEROUS CONTENTS. DO **NOT** ATTEMPT. THIS MEANS YOU BLUE!' I ignore the warning and go to the table of contents. Let's see… 'leech, lemur, luck,' there it is 'Love'! I turn to page 275. On it was a recipe.

1c. Dragons blood

5 forget-me-not flowers

2 passion pansies

½ cup fungi of cupid

Mix into chamomile tea and serve with a chocolate kiss

Regular POV

'Easy, by noon Koga will forget all about Kagome and only think about me.' A evil grin spread across her face. She turned into a chibi and started laughing evilly with lightning striking behind her.

She heard someone behind her. She twirled around a dagger pointed at someone's throat. She finally looked at their face. It was Miroku. "What are you doing here perverted monk?"

"Watching you. Who is the love potion for? Let's see… It wouldn't be Inu Yasha or Sesshomaru (I doubt you are incestuous) I don't think you care for me, so it couldn't be me… So that leaves Shippo and Koga…I doubt it would be Shippo." he gave her a smile that said 'I know your secret.'

She grabbed a vial of poison from off of the table "How about you keep that secret to yourself and I wont turn your skin all green and peely?"

"If you try I will shout your secret to everybody." (aw black mail, aint it grand?)

"What's your price for shutting up?" she said as dread filled her heart

"Nothing much, just a kiss."

"Oh God…no fucking way." she said grimacing.

"Inu Yasha!" Miroku yelled.

Blue grabbed him and covered his mouth with hers, pushing him to the floor behind the table. Inu Yasha ran by, and not seeing Miroku walked right past. After his foot falls had died down Blue jumped up wiping her mouth vigorously. "Now stay quiet." she said pointing at the monk who was still on the ground.

"Of course, whatever my lady whishes." he said giving a fake bow.

Back in Raeina's neck of the woods, said wolf demon was stomping around angrily. "Stupid siblings, stupid secrets, stupid silver haired stupid, stupid crushes!" Unfortunately all of this muttering distracted her enough that she tripped over a root and fell face first into the ground. A very soft ground. That was covered in cloth. And felt strangely like a lap.

She scrambled up to the upright position, apologizing profusely. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I so didn't mean to fall on you!" she looked up to see who she had fallen on top of, and stared up into the face of none other than Sesshomaru.

He was scowling at her in a bemused way. Raeina blushed. "Sorry…" she said again.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was walking. What is that a crime now? It was your own fault. I tripped over your fluffy tale, not a root as the authoress said! Wow, it's really fluffy. How do you keep it so fluffy? Did I mention it's fluffy?" all through her…speech her own fluffy tail was slinking towards his fluffy tail. At the conclusion, her tail touched his causing him to jump. "Oh! I'm sorry! It has a mind of it's own!" she grabbed her tail "Bad tail!" she slapped it to show who was boss "Owwie! That hurt." she squealed, wincing

Sesshomaru chuckled. "Why don't you sit down?" he asked, gesturing to his log.

"Okie." she did just that. Her tail went to tentively touch his tail again. When Sesshy did nothing, the tail seemed to relax. Raeina looked up at the much taller demon. He looked at her and began to lean down. Their lips touched and their eyes closed. He deepened the kiss, liking her bottom lip experimentally. She opened her mouth to him and his tongue slipped through her lips.

"Blue! Raeina! Get your lily white asses over here now!" called a pissed off voice. The wolf demon pulled back from the kiss and smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Sorry, I've got to go. When Sarako sounds like that, it's generally bad. See you later?"

"Of course." he said, leaning back.

"Raeinaa!!!"

"I'm Coming!" she yelled setting off for her sister. When she got to the clearing she was Blue already there. She got in line with her other sister. Sarako was glaring at both of them.

"One, or both of you, did something. You might as well confess. I will figure it out." she said crossing her arms.

"I confess!" Blue wailed "I breathed without your permission glorious ruler of all. I'm sorry." she got on her knees in front of Sarako "I didn't mean to. Punish me as you will!" she sobbed "Please." she whispered looking up at her older, simmering, sister "Be gentile." at which point she burst out laughing. She got up to her feet

"Hardy-har-har. Very funny. I see those acting classes paid off. No I mean that my alarms went off. Which means," she paused to examine her sisters "One of you did something either gossip worthy." she looked at Raeina "or punishable." she looked at Blue.

Raeina blushed, and put a hand to her mouth. She thought of Sesshomaru soft lips against hers.

"Ooooh. Raeina's blushing. She was the one to tip your alarms!" Blue said in a sing song voice.

"Raeinaaaa. What did you do?" asked Sarako.

"I didn't do anything. I…I was running cause I was really mad at you assholes, and I tripped over a root that wasn't a root, it was Fluffy's tail, have you ever noticed his fluffy tail, well I did and he asked me to sit and I did and my stupid tail betrayed me and got to friendly but I guess Sesshy like me so he bent down and my heart was beating really fast and so I was like 'OMG is he gonna kiss me' oh cool that rhymes! So yeah, he kissed me and we made out and then you called so I came and you were all like 'You people did something and I know it' which is kinda creepy by the way, so you were like that and Blue went all drama queen and then you got all serious again and I had to blush cause I was thinking about Fluffy and well you guys noticed I was blushing so you commented and then I had to get the whole story out in one breath so-" she stopped and sucked in a lungful of air. She coughed and bent down. She took deep breaths and the blue tint to her face disappeared. "That's the story." she said at her normal speed.

"See. Told you she did something. You made out with my brother? Ew!" said Blue.

"Well he's not my brother!" yelled Raeina. "Wait. What's that smell?"

"What smell?" asked Blue, backing up.

"Yeah, I smell it too." said Sarako. "It's coming from you, Blue." they surrounded her, sniffing the air.

"It smells like…" the sisters looked at each other "Miroku! You have his scent all over you! I thought you liked Koga?" they said simultaneously.

She backed up into a tree "I can explain! It was black mail! Black mail I tell you black mail!" she put her hands up to hide her face.

"How did he blackmail you?" asked Sarako slyly.

"Um. If I told you it wouldn't be blackmail, would it?" Blue said.

"I suppose not." Sarako backed off. "Well that mystery is solved. Here I thought it was something serious like the recipe book being stolen!" she laughed and went back into the forest.

Blue sweat dropped. "Soo…" she said to Raeina "Made out with Sesshomaru did you?"

Raeina rolled her eyes "So. Made out with Miroku did you?"

Blue turned green "That reminds me, I have to go brush my teeth. Profusely. With bleach." she walked off to go get the scent of Miroku off of her.


	9. KISSING

Sarako was passing. Why was she pacing you ask? Because she was nervous. When Sarako is nervous she either has to meditate to find the meaning of the universe, or she paces. It's usually really bad when she paces. She should not be interrupted because she is deep in thought and jumpy.

Unfortunately, Shippo didn't know this and he wanted to talk to the jittery wolf/Dog demon. He walked into the clearing and ran right into her. "Holly Crap!" she screamed, punching him in the face. He went flying and skidded to a stop on the ground "Oh shit! I'm sorry Shippo! You shouldn't have snuck up on me!"

She ran over and grabbed his arm, hauling him up. She looked up at his face and forgot to steep back. He didn't move either, so they stood almost touching "I'm sorry… about everything." Sarako said quietly.

"It's okay. You didn't hit me that hard."

"No. I meant making you grow-"

"I know what you meant." he interrupted. "It's okay, I actually like it. This way I can do this." He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up as he bend down enough to touch his mouth to hers. Sarako closed her eyes and put her hands around his shoulders, his hands finding her waist. She raised up, deepening the kiss.

"SARAKO!!" two voices interrupted.

"WHAT?" she screamed back. Birds flew out of the trees and small and large creatures alike hid. The wild animals were not used to a screaming match through the woods.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK TO CAMP NOW!!!"

Sarako growled, glancing at Shippo who was doubled over laughing. Her eyes narrowed "You think that was funny?" she asked in a cold voice

"No. Not at all." he sobered quickly.

"Better not." she said before storming off to her sisters.

When she found them, she stood in front of them, crossing her arms and glaring "What do you want?"

"Oh, did we catch you at a bad time?" Raeina asked sarcastically.

"No I'm always in a bad mood." Sarako said, equally sarcastic.

"Really? Well my nose says that you and Shippo were being very friendly, and as you had your turn teasing us we thought it would be time for us to tease you." Blue said.

"Fine." The elder sister got into a fighting stance "Hit me with your best shot."

The girls exchanged glances then simultaneously "SARAKO AND SHIPPO SITTIN' IN A TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES SHIPPO WITH A BABY CARRIAGE!"

Sarako blushed then stormed off.

Raeina brushed her hands off of imaginary dust "Okay now that that's over with I have things to see and people to do." she disappears into the forest.

She's running full speed loving the feel of the wind in her hair. The blue in her hair faded to that of pure white. When she opened her eyes they were icy blue and the sliver of colour in her right eye that was usually silver was now red. She closed her eyes again, this time running into something hard. In a split second her hair and eyes return to normal "OWWIE!"

"What are you doing?" asked a voice above her.

"I'm holding my head 'cause I ran into you and fell onto the ground and it hurts!"

The person leans down and takes Raeina's hands away from her head. She looks up into Sesshomaru's face. He leans down and kisses her forehead. He sits back on his feet and asks "Well?"

"Well what?"

"How do you feel?"

"What are you psychiatrist? I'm fine."

"Good." he says before leaning back into her and kissing her lips this time. He pulls her into his lap, and began kissing her neck. She sighed as he kissed her collar bone. He put his head into her hair, nuzzling her ear, she rubbed her cheek against his as if she was marking him like a cat.

She pulls back "It's getting late, I better go."

"See you tomorrow?"

She smiles "Of course."

While this was going on, on the other side of the forest Blue was mixing chemicals. She looked into the vial, seeing the liquid turn from amber to blood red. "Done." she said smiling. She poured it into some tea and red steam escaped in the shape of a heart. She put a chocolate kiss in it and it quickly melted, changing the colour to that of regular tea.

She picked up the cup and walked to the fire where Koga was sitting. "Would you like some tea to drink?" she asked.

"Sure." he said as she handed it over to him. He took a sip then promptly spit it out. "What the hell is this?"

"Oh… um… I'm sorry it's a new recipe…I'm sorry." She backed away and then started running. After she was a good way's away she scaled a tree and sat on a branch. She sighed and leaned back, closing her eyes. The spell wouldn't work without him drinking the whole thing so she was screwed. 'I guess I'm the only one who wont be happy.' she sighed.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice behind her.

"AHFREEKINGMOTHERFUCKER!" She screamed, plummeting to the ground. Right before she hit strong arms caught her. "What the hell?" she asked turning her head to see who had saved her. Her eyes widened when she saw Koga.

"Are you okay?" he asked setting her down on her feet.

"Yeah." she answered, regaining her balance

"What were you doing up there?" he glanced at the huge tree

"Nothing, thinking." she said leaning against said tree.

"About what?"

"None of your business."

"Okay." he said putting his hands out in the universal gesture that says 'I have no weapons, I wont hurt you' "So are you going to tell me what was in the tea?"

"A failed attempt, I told you."

"I recognized the taste." he said.

Her eyes widened "Really?" she started to panic.

"The spell originated in the Wolf tribes that I came from. We were trained to recognize it as well as many other spells."

"Oh." she said, contemplating whether or not she could run out of the country… or maybe the dimension. Yeah, that sounded better.

He grabbed her hand as if sensing her wan to leave. "It's okay." he said.

"It is?" she asked surprised

"Yeah. I mean I already like you… so it wouldn't have affected me anyway." He pulled on her hand, bringing him closer. He bent down, and kissed her. She closed her eyes tightly and deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped into her mouth. They explored each others mouths as if they were suffocating and this was the only way they could get oxygen. Blue pulled back, looking into his face. He put a hand to her cheek. "We should probably go now, they'll be looking for us soon."

"Okay." she put her hand in his and they walked back to the camp together.


	10. Here There be Dragons

Author: Yay! I'm proud i updated again!

Sarako sat on a log looking coolly into the lake. She was throwing rocks into it, making the reflection of the moon disappear in ripples. "I'm bored." she muttered "Swimming sounds good." she decided, standing. She braided her hair and slipped off her shoes and weapons. She stripped her Kimono off, leaving only a slip on.

She waded into the water, then dived in when it got deem enough. She swam from side to side, trying to get her energy out.

In the distance she heard a splash. She whirled, trying to see who it was who was interrupting her swim. The lake was empty. She heard someone behind her and whirled, punching whoever was behind her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Shippo asked, holding his nose.

"Oh god!" she sighed, panting "Don't sneak up on me! I'm sorry." she said, prying his hands away to see the damage. It didn't look that bad.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have creped up on you."

"Apologies work better when you're not smiling." she said, smiling back.

"Really? Then how does this work as an apology." he leaned in and gently touched his mouth to hers.

She pulled back smiling "Apology accepted."

Before anything more could happen they heard a boom in the forest. "What the hell?" Sarako runs to the shore and puts her clothes on, grabbing her weapons and slipping her shoes on.

"It sounded like it came from the camp!" Shippo exclaimed.

They hurried back from whence they came. As they cleared the trees a scene of destruction awaited them. InuYasha was being attacked by a monster. It had a snake's body and a lions head. Miroku was in its mouth. InuYasha slashed at it's underbelly with the sword as Miroku banged its snout with his staff. Sango and Blue were fighting against another such monster. Sango threw her boomerang at it as Blue jumped for its throat. Koga and Raeina were fighting with a woman with dark black hair. The woman had cold gray eyes and was wearing a red kimono. She fought with a spirit energy, making cuts appear on Koga and Raeina.

"You help InuYasha, I'll help Raeina." Sarako called.

"Hey Ugly! Look into my eyes as you look into death!" she called to get the woman's attention. She pulled out the Tensaga. "Spirit call. I call upon the spirit of the fallen warriors. Come forth!" Out of the ground and over the fields the armored clad ghosts answer Sarako's call. "Attack that woman!" she said, pointing to the stranger with her sword.

Raeina, getting that weapons were pretty much useless stopped. She put her hands together "Ta, Oh, Re." she chanted. A bright flash of light caught everyone's eyes. It was light glinting off the scales of a copper coloured dragon. It swooped down to the woman just as the soldiers of the dead surrounded her.

"You wish to scare me with ghosts and dragons? How pathetic." the woman makes a gesture with her hand and the dragon in enveloped in shadow.

"Smart move, too bad my dragon feeds on Shadow." at the same moment that the dragon consumed the shadow the warrior shadows broke the woman's barrier and descended upon her. The woman screams as the dead's fingers tare her apart. The Dragon finishes off her pet monsters. Raeina petted the Dragon's nose before it disappeared. Everyone was alive.

"Where's Kagome?" Sarako asked.

"They took her, to Narako." Sango explained.

"How?" Shippo asked.

"The woman had a companion that teleported Kagome away while we were preoccupied with her." said Blue.

"Do you know where they went?"

"No." InuYasha said.

"We could trace where the guy teleported, if we knew exactly where he stood." suggested Raeina.

"You could do that?" asked Sango.

"Sure. We are a family of many talents." Sarako smiled.


	11. Ghosts and Demons

Author: man this took me forever... i only have a little bit left if i remember correctly. there will totally be more to come.

* * *

It was night and the moon was full. The group stood in a circle with a bowl of water in the middle. It was situated in such a way that it reflected the moon's light. It appeared they were standing around the moon. 

Everyone was silent, just as they were instructed to be. Sarako began to speak, "Under the shadows, I call the powers of the past." Shadows darkened her face.

Raeina spoke after her "Under the sun I call the powers of the present." a gold light infolded her

Blue continued "Under the moon I call the powers of the future." silver light surrounded her.

They spoke together "Lighten the way and banish all shadows. We are sisters to time and we ask to follow the silver road to our destination. Open the veil to us." The powers of the three sisters combined and went to the heavens, creating a circle around them.

Soon gravity was lost as they were hurled through the air, the power their guiding light. It only took a moment for them to reach their destination as they were spit out on baren land. Infront of them was a castle, dark and menacing looking.

"Where are we?" Inu Yasha asked.

"I don't know." Sarako replied.

"This place stinks of death." Blue said, drawing her sword. Sarako followed suite. They started towards the castle.

Before them the air wavered and five figures appeared. One was a girl with white hair pulled into two buns. She was wearing a white silk kimono. Another one had black hair pulled into a half pony tail, with dark hair framing her blue eyes. She was wearing a black kimono. Another had blue hair that ended at her shoulders. Her eyes were black, while her kimono was green. A male figure had spiked red hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a blue kimono. The last had long grey hair pulled into a loose pony tail. He had grey eyes that matched his kimono.

"Greetings from Naraku. He requested us to come excort you to the study." the red-headed male said.

"Why should we trust that we will get there in one place." Sesshomaru asked.

"You have no choice. If you don't follow us Kagome will die." the blue haired girl explained.

"Follow us." said the white haired girl.

Our heros exchanged glances. They silently decided it was worth the risk as they followed the henchmen.

They were led through huge double doors into the castle. From there they went up a winding staircase. The building looked abandoned as dust and grim covered every surface. Structure was made from stone that was cold to the touch. Magic filled the air. It came to life through the movement of the staircase. At first when it shifted it startled our heros, but after a while it lost it's glamour. Demons and ghosts flew through the air talking and laughing at the newcomers.

When they finally reached their destination, their guides stopped. Infront of them was a huge larva worm. It was twelve feet wide and fourteen feet long.

The black haired woman said "Peace Acto, co mare." the larva moved, revealing a door.

They entered the room and saw Naraku sitting at the desk, Kagome tied to a chair and a figure in a black cloak standing by the desk.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome yelled.

"Welcome Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, who are your companions?"

"I am the Obsidian Butterfly, Sarako. Crowned Princess to the Lupine clan, weilder of the Tensaga."

"I am the Silver Moon, Blue. Princess to the Lupine clan, Mistress of weapons."

"I am the Poison Fire, Raeina. Princess to the Lupine clan and Crowned Princess to the Lycan Clan, Mistress of hand-to-hand."

"You're princesses?" Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru asked, dumbstruck.

"Well… yeah… did we forget to mention that?" Sarako asked.

"Uh… yeah!" Inu Yasha said.

"Oh…sorry." Sarako said.

"Enough of this chit-chat." the figure in the cloak said.

"What are you?" asked Inu Yasha.

"Can you not recognize my voice?" the cloak was thrown off, and a woman wearing a white and red kimono was revealed. She had black hair and pale skin.

"Kikyo?" Inu Yasha whispered.

"Yes, It's been so long Inu Yasha."

"You're Kikyo? But you're dead." Kagome said.

"For a while yes. But not any more."

"You mean you're a zombie." Sarako said.

"If you want to put it that way, child."

"Why are you with him Kikyo?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Because, he's the one that revived me. I am in dept to him."

"You don't have to obey him!" said Inu Yasha.

"Oh but I want to. I think I like being evil."

"Inu Yasha." Sarako said in a soft voice "It's not really her. It's a zombie, she isn't who she used to be. It's not her speaking. And since she's dead…" Sarako smiled, then pulled out Tensaga. "I have the power to destroy this puppet!" she pointed the sword at the zombie "I call your spirit!"

Kikyo's eyes widened as a waft of white came out of her mouth "No." She began to struggle, holding her spirit to her.

Sweat broke out on Sarako "Don't fight. If you manage to win you'll never be the same. You will start to rot on the inside because your soul wont be keeping you preserved. You're body will start to die while your spirit is trapped inside."

A nimbus of grey surrounded Kikyo. All of the sudden she collapsed. Her mouth was open and a pale white fog came out and was sucked into Sarako's sword. Sarako was pushed into the wall by the impact. The world went black


	12. Cowards and Wyrms

Author: sorry it took me a while, i've been lazy.

* * *

When Sarako came to consciousness, the scene had changed drastically. The white haired girl was deep into a battle of the sword with Blue. Koga and Inu Yasha was being fought by the red haired boy. The black haired girl was fighting Raeina, as the blue haired girl was fighting Sesshoumaru. The grey haired man was being fought off from Sarako by Sango, Miroku (with a broken arm), and Shippo.

Sarako stumbled up, supporting herself with the wall behind her. "Are you okay?" asked Shippo.

She stretched her limbs and found that not only was she not hurt, she felt better than she had for a while. "I'm fine."

She drew her Obsidian blade. She stepped forward to join the fight. She plunged the sword into the grey haired man who's name was Goro. The blade found his heart immediately.

The fight closest to her was that of the blue haired girl and Sesshoumaru. She plunged her sword into her back. The girl's name was Shawn.

She felt energized. She felt like she could fly. Her movements looked like they were choreographed, like she was dancing.

Her blade found the black haired girl, named Babette. It sliced her open from top to bottom.

Next came the red haired boy named Akiro. Last the head of the white haired girl (Gina) was separated from her body.

Everyone was staring at her as she finished her dance in the middle of the room. Carnage decorated the floor.

"What?" she asked, blinking her stupor away.

"You just appeared there, and everyone was dead." Raeina said.

"What?"

"It seems that whenever Sarako sucked Kikyo's soul it gave her more power." said Miroku.

"You mean Kikyo's inside of me?"

"Basically."

"Ew." She shivered.

"People!" Inu Yasha yelled to get everyone's attention "Stay on task, we need to rescue Kagome!"

"Where did they go?"

"the dungeon."

They started out the front door. The wyrm hissed at them, showing rows of razor sharp teeth. They slowly backed into the study and closed the door.

"that didn't work." Sarako stated.

"There must be another exit." People began to pat down the walls looking for a hidden door or switch. Others started taking books off of shelves, or exploring the desk.

Raeina found a button hidden behind a huge volume entitled The History of Everything "Oooh what does this button do."

"NOOOOOO!!!"

She pushed it and the walls began to move forward.

"We're all gonna die!" yelled Blue.

"I'll just push this button to stop it!" that button was located behind the slightly larger book The History of Really Bad Music.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Spikes appeared in the walls.

"Shit!"

Sesshoumaru takes the desk and throws it through the floor, creating a huge hole. One by one, they all jumped. Raeina, being the last one, got out just in time for the walls to close in on her hair. She hung there for a second before Sesshoumaru cut her down. "OWIE!" she squealed, as her hair was now a few inches shorter.

"Are we going to save Kagome or not?" Inu Yasha asked.

They began to troop down the hallway.

As they reached the dungeon door, two eyes and a mouth formed from it. "You've been expected. Enter at your own risk and have a nice afterlife." It said before opening

"How lovely." said Blue sarcastically.

It is then the screams could be heard. They began to run until they reached the antechamber. The sight before them made them stop in their tracks.

Kagome was strapped to a rack, a hot iron being forced to her skin. She screamed and her back arched in pain.

Naraku stopped and grinned. He threw the hot metal into a bucket of cold water. He stripped his gloves off. "Let's make a deal. I get those three and I'll give you back Kagome."

"We don't need to make deals with a scum sucker like you, there are eight of us and one of you."

"Oh? But what if I do this." He snapped and a light poured over them. It buzzed against their skin. They fell to their knees in pain. "You are now powerless, good as human.

"We don't need power to be strong." They got to their feet and rushed forward, intending to pummel him to death. They bounced off of a shield around his body.

"You will bargain with me."

"Fine." Sarako said. "You guaranty safe passage for Inu and his friends AND give them back their powers during the tunnel, and we will stay back and fight you. Oh, and you must give us back our powers, just to make it fair."

"You don't have to do this, we can get him." Shippo said.

"No. That's the only way. We have to do it. It'll be okay, trust me." She smiled at him.

"Always."

"We have a deal." Naraku flicks his wrist and sends Inu Yasha and gang (Including Kikyo) out of that dimension, powers fully charged. He then turns to the girls.

"Well?" they ask.

He turned and ran down a corridor that had appeared.

"WHAT THE HELL??"


End file.
